choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (The Freshman)
Your Character in The Freshman'' ''and'' ''The Sophomore is the main protagonist of The Freshman and ''The Sophomore'' series. Although her default name is Emily, the player can choose to name her as they wish. She is a student at Hartfeld University. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality Your personality depends on the player's choices but can be generally perceived as a helpful, amiable and confident person. Character Personalization Face and Hair |-|The Freshman= TF Face.jpg|Face TF Hair.jpg|Hair |-|The Sophomore= TS Face.png|Face TS Hair.png|Hair TS New Hairstyles.png|New Hairstyles in Bk 1 & 2 Outfit Choices The Freshman |-|Book 1= TF Initial Book 1.jpg|Regular clothes TF First Outing.jpg|First outing TF Rushing.jpg|Sorority rushing TF Sorority.jpg|Sorority gala TF Clubbing.jpg|Clubbing - Kaitlyn's birthday TF Ashton Dinner.jpg|Dinner with James's parents TF Dorm Party.jpg|Dorm party TF Formal.jpg|Hartfeld formal |-|Book 2= TF Initial Book 2.jpg|Regular clothes TF Cast Party.jpg|Cast party IMG 20171217 1256.jpg|James' Play outfit TF Ballet.jpg|Ballet TF Swinging 60s.jpg|Swinging 60's party TF Boat Party.jpg|Boat party |-|Book 3= TF Initial Book 3.jpg|Regular clothes TF Madisons Birthday Party.jpg|Madison's Birthday Party 55966FE0-5605-4C76-A0DF-0FC550D8FA14.jpeg|Punk makeover 46B5CDE4-56DF-44D9-86CE-AB59482B7529.jpeg|Bikini with cover E34F9399-E6E8-422D-9580-5C43A8A4A835.jpeg|Bikini TF Spring Dance.png|Spring Dance |-|Book 4= TF Initial Book 4.png|Regular clothes TF Club.png|New York clubbing outfit TF Aurora.png|Aurora music festival |-|Other Looks= TF Regular Lingerie.JPG|Regular lingerie TF Red Lacey Lingerie.JPG|Red lacey lingerie TF Sleepwear.jpg|Sleepwear Outfit Choices in Holiday Specials and Premium Dates TF Love Bites.jpg|Love Bites TF Snowed In.jpg|Snowed In TF Snowed In Lingerie.png|Snowed In Lingerie TF Dance Costume.JPG|Game of Love Dance Costume TF Game of Love.jpg|Game of Love TF Masquerade Ball.JPG|Masquerade Ball TF Luxury Getaway.JPG|Luxury Getaway TF Perfect Date.JPG|Perfect Date The Sophomore |-|Book 1= TS Initial Book 1.png|Initial outfits TS Outfits Bk1.png TS Outfits 2 Bk1.png TS Bk 1 Football.jpg|Football Jerseys |-|Book 2= TS Initial Outfits Bk2.png|Initial outfits TS Outfit Choices Bk2.png TS Book Reading event.jpg|Book launch event TS The Baroness outfit Murder Mystery Party.jpg|Murder Mystery Party TS Outfit gift from Becca.png|A gift from Becca TS City Council Meeting.jpg|City Council Meeting Outfit Choices in Holiday Specials Trivia * Your Character is the only character in ''The Freshman'' and The Sophomore, for whom the player can choose the name and look. * It is implied in The Freshman, Book 1, ''Chapter 1 that had Your Character and Becca not gotten off on the wrong foot, she might have been recruited for Kappa Phi Sigma by Madison, or even Becca herself. * Since Your Character's father lost his job, her family doesn't have much money, yet they seem happy. * Your Character has a cousin named Hanna. * She is shown on the cover of [[The Freshman, Book 1|''The Freshman, Book 1]], ''The Freshman, Book 2'', ''The Freshman, Book 3'', ''The Freshman, Book 4'', ''The Freshman: Snowed In'','' [[The Sophomore, Book 1|''The Sophomore, Book 1]], The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, ''and ''The Sophomore, Book 2. * If Your Character has been dating Chris, Kaitlyn or James since the beginning of The Freshman Series, in Book 2, ''Chapter 4 of ''The Sophomore, the two of you celebrate your one year anniversary. * Your character published her book called "The Freshman" ''in ''The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 5. * In The Sophomore, Book 2, your character declared her major in English in Chapter 13. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Students Category:LGBT